The Sarkatik Doctor
by pensilabcd
Summary: Chanyeol merupakan kepala dokter dibidang toraks kardiovaskuler. Dia menjadi profesor diusia mudanya dan berterima kasih pada otak jeniusnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, rahang tegas, kata kata sarkatik yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya menambah nilai plus tersendiri baginya. Seorang datang, dengan sifat keras kepala dan ambil resiko semakin membuat sarkatis Chanyeol menjadi jadi


**The Sarkatik Doctor**

**Author : DeeNa**

**Main Cast : Chanbaek. GS for Byun Baekhyun**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kode biru. Kode biru. ICU. Kode biru. Kode biru. ICU" Peringatan itu menggema keseluruh ruangan luas yang berdominan putih. Dengan langkah tergesa, semua orang yang menggunakan jas putih itu berlarian menuju ruangan yang dikatakan diperingatan tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah satu orang dari banyaknya orang yang datang

"I-itu prof. Tiba – tiba saja denyut jantung pasien menjadi melemah" Jelas seseorang yang diketahui bernama "Park Jimin" yang dapat terlihat di jas putihnya

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya sebelumnya?"

"Hanya menyuntikkan propofol sebanyak 3mg, Prof"

"Bodoh! Siapkan defiblator cepat" Hardik dan perintah orang itu. Dengan cepat Jimin menyalankan alat defiblator dan melakukan pengisian muatan capasitor. Orang yang memarahi Jimin tadi, segera membuka kancing baju pasien dan memberi gel pada elektroda (2 alat yang berbentuk setrika) untuk mengurangi hambatan dari tubuh pasien. Lalu, dengan tegas dia mengatakan "Menjauh" dan "Shock" bersamaan dengan elektroda menempel pada tubuh pasien. Mata tajamnya menatap monitor defiblator tersebut. 'Kumohon selamatkan dia, Tuhan' Batinnya.

"180…..Shock" Perintahnya dengan jeda. Dan kembali menempelkan elektroda kepada tubuh pasien.

_Tit..._

_tit…_

_tit…_

_tit... _

Detak jantung pasien kembali menjadi normal! Sungguh, betapa berterima kasihnya dia kepada Tuhan. Tuhan mendengar do'anya! Orang itu menaruh kembali elektroda tersebut diatas defiblator.

"Jimin, keruanganku" Perintah orang itu dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mata tajam yang membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan pasien dengan bantuan alat defiblator itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol merupakan Ketua/Kepala di bagian toraks Kardiovaskuler yang sangat disegani ditempatnya berkerja –Kyungsan Hospital-. Kerjaan itu telah dilakukannya 3tahun terakhir ini. Chanyeol professor termuda diangkatannya, umurnya saat ini 26th. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada otak jeniusnya dan orangtuanya yang mendukungnya memilih pekerjaan dokter. Tatapan mata coklat tajamnya, rahang tegasnya, dan smirknya membuat karisma yang dimilikinya semakin membuat nilai plus tersendiri baginya. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang merupakan perintah harus dilaksakan. Dia tidak menrima penolakan ataupun bantahan, kecuali jika itu benar – benar membuatnya bimbang dengan pilihan maka dia akan mengubahnya. Kata – kata sarkatik yang keluar ketika dia memarahi seseorang dan nada dingin atau ketus merupakan ciri khas tersendiri baginya. Seperti saat dia memarahi Jimin, residen yang bertugas menangani pasien yang detak jantungnya melemah tadi

"Jelaskan padaku. Mengapa kau menyuntikkan propofol 3mg, Park Jimin? Dimana letak otakmu, bodoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tegas sambil menatap Jimin. Emosi Chanyeol ingin membeludak. Jimin bergidik ngeri mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol dan kata – kata sarktisnya.

"M-maafkan saya prof. S-saya mengaku salah. Saya lupa aturan penggunaan dosis propofol" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"Apa kau tau akibat fatalnya, Park?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan bersender di mejanya. Nada dinginnya sungguh membuat Jimin merinding. Ini pertama kalinya dia dimarahin oleh Chanyeol.

"S-saya tau prof" Jawab jimin dengan menautkan jari jemari tangannya erat. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya. Tatapan mata tajamnya perlahan berubah menjadi lembut. "Kita memang bersaudara Jim. Kau memang adiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membelamu ketika kau melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan jika itu hal kecil sekalipun. Ini pertama kalinya kau melalukan kesalahan. Jika itu terjadi lagi aku akan memecatmu. Lain kali berhati – hatilah. Jika kau memang lupa, suruh Anestesi lain yang menyuntikkan obat itu" Jelas Chanyeol lembut tapi tegas sambil memegang bahu adiknya-Park Jimin-.

"Kau boleh keluar dari ruanganku" Perintahnya yang langsung dilakukan oleh Jimin. Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerjanya. Memperhatikan hasil X-ray pada pasiennya yang bernama 'Choi Sulli'. Jari telunjuk kirinya menghantuk – mengahantuk pada meja. Mata tajamnya terus menatap hasil X-Ray yang tertera di komputernya. Mimik wajahnya sangat serius. 'Mengapa tidak terlihat apa – apa? Bukankah dia telah melakukan operasi sebelumnya?' Chanyeol membatin. Kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Dia ingin menemui orang yang telah melakukan X-Ray pasien yang bernama Choi Sulli. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika dia bertemu dengan

" , apa kau yang menangani pasien bernama Cho Sulli?" Tanyanya dengan mimik wajah yang serius. Dokter Oh menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang terangkat "Iya. Ada apa?" Jawab dengan santai.

"Apa menatap atasan dengan alis terangkat itu sopan Oh?" Chanyeol berkata dengan sarkatis dan wajah yang datar.

'Oh, tidak. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan Oh sehun? Mati kau sekarang' Batin sambil meringis mengingat Chanyeol sangat Profesional dalam urusan bekerja. Tidak peduli status mereka apa. Jika itu sedang dalam lingkungan kerja Chanyeol sangat professional.

"Dokter Oh " Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat Sehun sadar dari membatinnya.

"Ah. Ne, Prof. Maaf karena saya tidak sopan tadi. Iya benar saya menangani pasien bernama Choi Sulli. Ada apa, Prof?" Ucap Sehun seramah mungkin pada atasannya.

"Aku ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu. Apa Choi Sulli sebelumnya pernah melakukan operasi untuk cangkok ginjal kanan?"

"Menurut yang saya baca dari Riwayat Hidupnya. Dia memang pernah melakukan pencangkokan ginjal dikanan. Jika tidak salah, saat dia masih berumur 13th. Bukankah besok dia akan melakukan operasi jantung?" Jelas dan Tanya Sehun sambil melihat agenda di tabnya.

"Iya, benar. Tapi belum pasti juga. Karena Anestesi Jung sedang cuti karena masa kelahiran bayinya yang tinggal menghitung hari. Belum lagi katanya ada dokter BTKV dari cabang yang akan dipindahkan kesini"

"Bukankah masih ada Anestesi Park dan Anestesi Hwang?"

"Bodoh! Mereka anestesi bagian apa, hah?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sarkatik. Sehun hanya meringis tak jelas.

"Lalu, siapa dokter yang akan dipindahkan kesini?"

"Kudengar namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia baru bekerja 1tahun disini dan kutebak dia lebih jenius daripada Kau " Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai lalu melesat pergi entah kemana. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan cacian maki Sehun. "Brengsek kau Park" Desis sehun entah pada siapa

* * *

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya saat sampai dipekarangan rumahnya. Melemparkan kunci tersebut kepada supir pribadinya. Sungguh badannya terasa sangat lelah. Hari ini memiliki jadwal operasi yang sangat melelahkan. Terlebih tadi ada insiden kecil saat diruang operasi yang hampir menyebabkan pasien meninggal dunia jika dia tidak cepat datang dan menangani operasi tersebut. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangannya.

"01:56. Ah pantas saja aku merasa ngantuk" Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Pintu berdaun 2 besar itu terbuka tepat setelah dia ingin mengetuk pintu. Alhasil, tangannya mengambang keatas. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk segera masuk kekamarnya. Tapi tidak sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Oppa, mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada kesal. Karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya.

"Ah, Maafkan oppa soo. Oppa sedang lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat" Ucapnya pada Kyungsoo sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman yang tipis. Bahkan hampir tidak terlihat seperti senyuman

"Arraseo. Istirahatlah Oppa" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan lembut. Kaki panjang Chanyeol segera melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya. Tepat ketika dia ingin membuka pintu kamarrnya handphone-nya berbunyi yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Chanyeol menggeser ikon telephone hijau tersebut ke keanan.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan malas

"Ya! Cepatlah ke rumah sakit. Ada pasien yang harus segera dioperasi!" Perintah Sehun yang langsung membuat mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Tanpa menjawab perintah Sehun, Chanyeol langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Chanyeol tergesa – gesa meminta kembali kuncinya pada supirnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melesat pergi menuju rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

* * *

Terjadi keributan didepan ruang operasi. Tidak! lebih tepatnya kepanikan. Seorang wanita yang mendengar itu hanya mengacuhkan aksi panik mereka. 'Mungkin dokternya sedang dalam perjalan kemari' batin wanita tersebut. Seorang laki - laki keluar dari ruang operasi "Dokter Oh! Kapan operasi akan dilakukan?! Keadaan pasien semakin memburuk" Jelas laki - laki tersebut yang mampu membuat wanita tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang yang berada di tangannya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun. Dimana Profesor Chanyeol ? Mengapa belum tiba? Kau tau apa akibat fatalnya jika pasien tidak segera dioperasi?"

"Ya! Dokter Xi! Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku telah menghubunginya. Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" Jelas Sehun dengan resah karena Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, nona? Kau tidak boleh masuk kedalam" Ucap Sehun dengan panik saat seseorang wanita yang memakai baju operasi dan berusaha masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

"Diamlah kau. Akan kupastikan bahwa pasien itu akan selamat" Ucap wanita itu dengan tenang.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh masuk kedalam. Kau bukan dokter. Kau orang asing. Yayayaya! YA!" Perintah Sehun dengan panik saat wanita tersebut telah memasuki ruang operasi.

"Bangsat. Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Chanyeol nanti?" Gumam Sehun entah pada siapa. Dengan langkah tergesa Sehun naik keatas lantai dua untuk bisa melihat ruang operasi dan apa yang akan dilakukan wanita tersebut. Sehun mencondongkan badannya dan berbicara menggunakan microphone yang tersambung ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Jangan ada yang melakukan operasi. Dia adalah orang asing berusaha masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Tunggu, Profesor Chanyeol" Perintah Sehun sambil menatap tajam wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut menyuruh seorang perawat untuk menelpon Sehun diatas sana dengan telephone yang tersedia didalam ruang operasi. Dengan cepat Sehun mengangkat telephone tersebut.

"Kau ingin pasien ini mati karena tidak ada tindakan?" Tanya wanita tersebut seperti mengancam. Sehun menatap tajam wanita tersebut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam tangannya.

'Sial. Dimana kau brengsek' Batin Sehun

"Baiklah. Lakukanlah" Ucap Sehun setelah melewati beberapa pertimbangan yang telah dipikirkannya.

"Aku telah menyutikkan magnesium 2mg kepadanya" Ucap Jimin pada wanita tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh wanita itu.

"Scalpel blade" Pinta wanita tersebut, kemudian menyayat kira – kira 1mm sedikit bagian lengan atas dan dipaha pasien tersebut. Kemudian wanita itu mengambil sepotong cabang dari pembulu darah menggunakan thorascoscopic berbentuk kamera kecil. Cabang dari pembulu darah yang sudah dikeluarkan tadi dipasangkan atau tepatnya wanita tersebut menyambungkan ke pembuluh darah yang tersumbat. Bersamaan saat wanita itu ingin melakukan jahitan seseorang masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

**Te to the Be to the C **

**Annyeong. Aku buat ff baru ini. Ini asli dari pemikiran DeeNa. Mau lanjut atau nggaknya tergantung dari kalian.**

**Delete aja ya? Hehehe :D**

**With Love**

**DeeNa,**

**Last Word. REVIEW?**


End file.
